marvel_contestofchampionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Update 21.0
The full patch notes can be found here. 21.0.0 This update was released on November 7th 2018 Additions ;Quests * Brawl in the Battlerealm * The Champion's Clash * Back Issues #1 - Ultron's Assault ;Dungeons * Friend Progression ** Completing Dungeon Rooms with friends or Alliance members increases Friendship Levels and Friendship Bonus Rewards can be earned * Completing rooms via Matchmaking gives a Matchmaking Bonus Reward ** Rematch *** Summoners now have the ability to return to the Dungeon Lobby with the same partner after concluding a Dungeon ** Point Multiplier *** Summoners can redeem a Boost to increase the Dungeon Points they get through each run ** Clearer Reward Tiers *** Moving away from hidden Prestige Ratings by implementing a system where Reward Tiers and Milestones are based on having the necessary number of Champions of a certain Star Rating ;Profile Pic * Summoners now have the ability to customize their Profile Pic ** Any Champion owned can be set as a Profile Pic ** New Premium Profile Pics from the Store can be bought, which feature the heroic weapons, unique items and characters of The Contest ** The top Champion can still be used as a Profile Pic ;Titles * With each of the following titles the rewrds from Free Crytals and Daily Crystals will gradually increase ** "Contender" for completing Act 2 ** "Proven" for completing Act 3 ** "Conqueror" for completing Act 4 ;Champions *Beast ** Updated HUD responsiveness when switching between stances *Ghost Rider **Fixed an issue where Ghost Rider was able to have Permanent Life Steal when affected by Ability Accuracy Reduction *Iceman ** Fixed an issue where multiple stacks of Coldsnap will all expire when the first expires * Killmonger ** Now has a separate icon for his Reverberation Cooldown ** Fixed Killmonger’s Indestructible Charges to correctly interact with Ability Accuracy * Medusa ** Fixed an issue where Autoblock was not consuming 3 Fury Buffs on activation * Mephisto ** Will now gain power when affected by another Mephisto’s Aura of Incineration * Sentinel ** Resolved issue where Sentinel’s Signature was not increasing in potency on some Android Devices * Venom ** Fixed an issue where Venom was not immune to Power Burn and Power Drain (especially Red Skull's Power Drain) ** Fixed an issue where Venom’s Klyntar Buff was not inhibiting evades ** Fixed an issue where Labyrinth of Legends Spider-Man was not able to evade through Venom's Klyntar buff ** Fixed an issue where Venom was not triggering Genetic Memory buffs with his SP1 ** Venom's True Strike now triggers properly on opponents <18% health * Proxima Midnight ** Fixed an issue where Proxima Midnight’s intercept does not nullify Star Lord’s Unstoppable buff * Ghost ** Fixed an issue where Ghost will gain an Armor Break debuff at the start of a fight against Carnage if they have the Double-Edge mastery ;Bug fixes * Fixed an issue where the Wisdom Mastery was not increasing the amount of Experience gained from moving over a node in Quests * The Wisdom Mastery will now correctly give its flat bonus XP for each Quest Tile that gives XP when travelled over * Improved an issue with the animation of Jump-Kick Medium 2 Attacks that Champions like Spider-Man share * Fixed an issue where Requesting Help in Arena, then entering a Dungeon, would require Help to be requested for those Champions again * Fixed an issue where Champions selected for Dungeons would change after a disconnection * Fixed an issue where Alliance Quest exploration percentages were not displaying correctly * Fixed an issue where Defenders in Alliance Wars are not correctly displaying their PI * Fixed an issue where some devices would receive a notification that the game has stopped working when not in-game * Fixed an issue with the visual display of buffs from local and linked nodes in Alliance War defense when viewing your own base ** When viewing your Alliance's defenders, the buffs will not appear to be applied to the PI of the Champions, this is only a visual error, however, the buffs from nodes are still being applied to the defenders and the attacking teams will see and fight against Champions with the correct PI from the active buffs November 7th 2018 * When Symbiote Supreme’s Stagger removes a Buff, it will remove all Buffs received at the exact same time, instead of just one * When dealing damage upon staggering or nullifying a Buff, Symbiote Supreme was dealing significantly more damage than he should have been. Instead of dealing damage for only the Buffs that were staggered or nullified at that time, he was adding damage for every Buff that had been nullified/staggered throughout the entire fight each time he Nullified a Buff November 8th 2018 * Added The Champion November 15th 2018 * Fixed an issue where The Champion was triggering Danger Sense, even though he is not tagged as a "Villain" * Fixed an issue where the timer for Primal Fury in the Champion's kit was tagged as a Buff, and was triggering Mystic Dispersion * Fixed an issue where Ægon was triggering Mystic Dispersion when being hit by any attack * Fixed an issue where Killmonger was not receiving any damage from effects such as Degeneration or Limbo while he has an Indestructible Charge * Fixed an issue where Domino was bypassing Force of Will's immunity to Ability Accuracy Reduction November 19th 2018 * Return of Dungeons November 22nd 2018 * Added Ægon November 23rd 2018 * Champions will no longer take damage on the same strike that procs the Fatigue Debuff from the “Gassed” Buff * Fixed an issue where the Nano-Plague Buff was able to cause shock on Poison Immune Champions that are not Robots * Fixed an interaction between Hulk (Ragnarok) and MODOK on the Starburst node that was causing the game to crash after using Hulk (Ragnarok)’s Special 1 * Fixed an issue where Hulk (Ragnarok) would Regen health from "Face Me" when he is Indestructible, even when not taking damage November 27th 2018 * Locked the ability to purchase new ranks or spec in to the Parry Mastery November 28th 2018 * Parry is unlocked again ** Instead of being reliant on unlocking Limber, Limber is reliant on the unlocking of Parry ** Unlock costs for Parry changed from the previous structure of 3 Stony Cores to unlock Level 1, and 0 Stony Cores for ranks 2 and 3, to a new user friendly structure of 0 Stony Cores for Rank 1, 1 Stony Core for Rank 2, and 2 Stony Cores for Rank 3 * Fixed an issue where Ægon dealt more damage when opponents are blocking than if they had not blocked the attack at all November 29th 2018 * Fixed an issue where Wasp's passive stun on Heavy would continue to be counted after the Debuff had worn off Category:Update